Совершенно секретно
by Wulfila
Summary: Встреча в сети сильно повысила их мнение друг о друге. Секретная операция, спланированная под носом у Дьявола поможет им уважать друг друга еще сильнее.


Название: Совершенно секретно

Автор: Wulfila

Персонажи: Таками, Юкимицу

Жанр: юмор, ессно!

Рейтинг: PG

Размер: драббл

На Крэк-фест

Таками много времени приходилось проводить за компьютером. Он изучал стратегии других команд, проводил расчеты и разрабатывал новые программы тренировок и для себя и для других членов команды (в основном для Сакурабы, конечно…). Поэтому, когда он однажды наткнулся на незнакомый блог, где рассуждалось о прелестях амефуто с научной точки зрения, он не задумываясь подписался на него.

Особенно заинтересовали его записи о поведении различных игроков, где в пример приводились почти все его знакомые.

Детально описывался ресивер Деймонов. Автор под ником Ukibold16 писал грамотно и не издевался над Раймоном, за это он заслужил от квотербэка Оджо некоторое уважение. Раймону Тору был посвящен целый абзац, касающийся теории эволюции и описывающий некоторые положительные качества Монты, вызванные легкой формой комплекса Наполеона. Постоянные крики «Коротышки вперед МАХ!», «Ускорение МАХ!» и «Цербер не трогай мои бананы МАХ!» могли сильно удивить даже привыкших к этому Деймоновцев. Самым ужасным из приведенных примеров было «Сузуна-чан, дай мне почитать яойную мангу МАХ!!!»

По этому поводу Таками лишь хмыкнул, и в комментариях оставил описание тренировок Сакурабы (естественно, не называя имени) и его постоянное «догнать Шина, догнать Шина…» вместе с комплексом неполноценности в духе «Я ничего не могууу… я плохой ресивер! Никто меня не понимает! Таками, у тебя ноги холодные!»

Дальше шла запись про Куриту. То, как этот добродушный малый на поле превращался в сносящий все на своем пути бульдозер, удивляло Ukibold16. Единственную причину, которую он предлагал в качестве объяснения, это невероятное стремление защитить друзей. Автор даже немного завидовал этой черте лайнбекера и Таками разделял его чувства.

Прочитав запись под названием «HA-HA Brothers» Таками долго пребывал в культурном шоке. Откуда автор мог знать такие подробности их жизни, просто ускользало от понимания квотербэка. Пробежка по городу в боксерах, совместные ночевки и фото, которым их шантажировал один ммм… человек? (фото прилагалось, но было открыто только для белого списка) вызывали неоднозначные эмоции.

Таками с трудом мог поверить, что кто-то может сохранить психическое здоровье после такого. Процент доверия к Ukibold16 намного вырос. В комментарии к этой записи была скинута фотография Оотовары на тренировке со спущенными штанами, внизу стоял смайл в духе «Мы товарищи по несчастью».

Когда Юкимицу увидел комментарии к своим записям, он искренне обрадовался. Об этом дневнике не знал никто (и как Юкимицу искренне надеялся, Хирума тоже), и поэтому, увидев Roboquarter_Tak-3 и найдя с его стороны понимание, он с удовольствием принялся обсуждать своих сокомандников и примеры, которые приводил сам Roboquarter.

Серьезная дискуссия завязалась по поводу поста, посвященного Айшилду. Roboquarter_Tak-3 не верил, что тот может нарезать круги с криками «Спасите! Убивают!» и «Хирума-сан, мы с Шин-саном просто обсуждали новый захват! Честно!». На это Юкимицу резонно заметил, что когда за тобой несется Цербер, а адский капитан палит в тебя из базуки, и не такое кричать будешь.

Поскольку возразить на это было нечего, Таками привел свой пример неадекватного поведения. Недавно их лайнбэкер получил странный конверт (красно-черный и злобно кекекающий при открывании), прочитав письмо, он перестал вообще говорить об Айшилде и обходил район школы Деймон стороной. Квотербэк Оджо даже думать не хотел, что там могло быть написано…

Юкимицу проникся доверием к своему новому собеседнику настолько, что согласился скинуть свой секретный пост про одного-совсем-не-злого дьявольского капитана ему в личку. Таками понимал, с каким риском это связано, поэтому двое приняли все меры предосторожности, на какие были способны. Письмо было помечено как обычное (на срочное дьявол точно обратит внимание!). Юкимицу написал специальную программу, благодаря которой письмо было закрыто на шесть паролей (прогадал парень с числом…), которые они выбрали из их дискуссий. Они даже прямо их не назвали, указывался цифровой код (дата записи, время, строка, номер слова). Таками должен был получить письмо в строго назначенное время с незнакомого адреса (который Юкимицу создал только чтобы отправить письмо).

***

Когда Юкимицу в четырнадцатый раз шарахнулся от Хирумы на тренировке, тот невольно начал что-то подозревать. (Личный рекорд чертового ботаника был десять раз, и то когда у капитана было плохое настроение) Дату и время передачи демон узнал быстро, однако пока письмо не было отправлено, перехватить он его не мог. Ему оставалось только ждать…

***

Таками нервно барабанил пальцами по столу, поглядывая на часы. До отправки оставалась 1 минута 30секунд… 29…28…

Наконец компьютер издал торжествующий писк, и на экран выплыла надпись:

«Вам пришло новое письмо. Отправитель: Beware_the_demon »

Парень бросился к компьютеру, тут же сохраняя прикрепленные данные на флешку. Сделал он это как раз вовремя. Хируме потребовалось не более минуты, чтобы вскрыть защиту Таками (Как?! Не может этого быть!). На экран вылетела летучая мышка и со злобным YA-HA! схватила письмо и унесла его в неизвестном направлении, удаляя с компьютера.

То же случилось и с оригиналом письма на компьютере Юкимицу. Это не сильно расстроило парня, так как он перестраховался до этого, и хранил письмо на съемных носителях. Единственное, на что мог надеяться теперь Юкимицу, это на то, что Хирума проявит милосердие и не убьет его сразу. Тогда можно было рассчитывать на спасение в лице Сены, который не отдаст своих товарищей на растерзание.

***

Для того чтобы просмотреть письмо, Таками пошел в интернет клуб на другом конце города. Посетители того клуба были сильно напуганы, видя за одном из компьютеров высокого молодого человека с темной аурой вокруг. Темный Таками в тот вечер придумал много новых способов общения с командой на тренировках.

А еще он понял, что сильно недооценил команду Деймон Девил Бэтс. Потому, что те, кто выжил с ТАКИМ капитаном, будут самыми сильными их противниками в новом турнире…

***

Через несколько недель состоялся матч, который пришли смотреть многие команды-участники турнира. Оджо и Девил Бэтс оказались на одной трибуне. Во время бурных взаимных приветствий Таками и Юкимицу (немного помятый, но живой) обменялись уважительно-понимающими кивками. Заметивший это Сакураба тут же принялся допытываться, что происходит. Бедного Юкимицу утащили в ближайший угол и стали с пристрастием допрашивать воспитанники Дьявольского капитана. (с кем поведешься…)

Сам Хирума решил не вмешиваться и поэтому просто схватил Сену под мышку и унес подальше от Шина, заодно освободив им места получше автоматной очередью.


End file.
